


尼奥伽拉

by SchneeSnow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mpreg&colostrum<br/>怀孕的段子，瞎编的。。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	尼奥伽拉

提姆渐渐不觉得疼，他太累了，太累了，夜里合眼三四个小时，断续地睡着，断续地做梦。然后惊醒，想起康纳并不在身边。他心里隐隐狂跳作痛，想起了康纳，连膝盖的伤都忘记疼，连收缩阵痛都烟消云散。  
他孩子的父亲还不回来。还未露头的小家伙需要父亲，而他更需要康纳。  
康纳正费力从废墟中爬起，没等巴特好心替他拍干净身上尘土，超级小子飞奔而走，打着趔趄漂浮升空，要赶在日出之前降临哥谭。毛头小子将成为超级爸爸。  
"早安，康纳。"没有超级听力，提姆背对窗口也能知道对方归来，属于红罗宾的神奇天赋，丈夫与孕夫的特异感应。  
康纳的耳根红了，想起提姆对那种感应的描述：就像山泉因为地动开始上涌。他也确实透过层层棉布看到提姆的穴口晶莹湿润，他俩相顾无言，满腔默契迫不及待。  
秉持正直憨厚，他落在地板小心翼翼关上窗子，保有理智地首先关怀："天还没亮呢，提米，说早安还太早。”他亲亲对方转过来的脸颊：“夜巡怎么样？"  
"一团糟。 我差点体力透支，布鲁斯也许从下次开始禁止我参与了。"但他容光焕发，仿佛只是看到康纳回家就能拯救他于水深火热。"你的任务呢？"  
"和你一样，我们勉强搞定。巴特竟然说要把我踢回家做全职煮夫。"  
"真残忍，不过巴特宝宝做的对。"提姆对他伸出一双白手臂，康纳乖乖躺进他相对细瘦的怀里。"你揍那些坏蛋的时候一定全程都在想我。”他亲吻那对蓝眼睛，换来一个氪星人特有的无辜眼神。“我全都知道。而且，我也是。  
你应该看看我当时的内裤湿成什么样。"  
"噢…我看到了。"  
地板上那团红黑制服总是胡乱一摊，提姆怀孕后给它增加更多防护缓冲还有氪星科技，也更加任性每天只留给他的丈夫来清理，而康纳迷恋他的凌乱，带着提姆暖烘烘的汗味，今天更多了一份火热黏腻。康纳进窗时当然看到，不如说闻到那一小块内衣上提姆的液体，他的催情剂。  
"所以我们可以一起休产假了，我每天给你做小甜饼和苹果派。"  
康纳充满期待。提姆搂着他，微微隆起的腹部正顶在他宽厚胸膛上。  
"哎呦，他动了。你感到了吗康纳？"  
当然当然，一个小小宝宝正隔着母亲的身体与父亲交流，几乎与康纳的心跳同步踢踏。"他说爱你。并且他饿了。"  
"我都不知道你还能听懂这个。"提姆笑着将丈夫抱紧。  
准爸爸耸耸肩，不置可否，倾听胎儿滴答滴答的小心脏，追赶超越提姆砰咚有力的搏动。  
"提米…"  
"嗯？"  
"你知道自己胸前湿了吗？"  
"大概是溢乳。"  
两点透开的水迹，提姆松开康纳扯起自己的睡袍看了看，康纳一定能闻到乳汁气味，那让他不禁脸红。"你想不想尝尝看？"  
这下换康纳不禁害羞，他会成为提姆哺乳的第一个，超大的超级婴儿，但他无所畏惧掀开丈夫的衣襟，露出一片雪原和两处成熟果实。提姆的乳头因为怀孕变大变硬变成褐色，挺立乳晕中央如同奶油堆上两勺果酱樱桃。  
他尝了，淡淡乳黄，提姆的味道，现在是属于他的点心，他的，他的。他的永爱。  
他舔了又舔，舌尖卷着乳头撩起又拨动，轻轻咬着慢慢磨蹭，故意吮吸得滋滋作响，弥补自己从未有过的口欲期，而提姆在他嘴里颤抖扭曲。  
"唔…康纳，别这样吸…"让他腿间也有了反应。又被带着奶味的唇舌堵住了嘴，他自己的味道，混合康纳滚烫的气息。  
"我可以做奶香小甜饼和奶油派给你吃。"  
"…嘘，他在动呢。"  
他的丈夫将他的前胸与嘴唇都舔吻个干净："他埋怨爸爸是个坏爸爸，提前吃了他的母乳。  
放心吧宝贝儿，爸爸会帮你吸出更多。"  
康纳说着又揉了揉，提姆吃吃地笑又羞涩打他。天空泛白，晨曦与他丈夫一起将身体染上粉红。

**Author's Note:**

> ：neogala
> 
> 大概氪星胎儿发育比人类快得多，几个月就能分娩。。。所以溢出初乳的提姆已经是孕晚期了，但其实胎儿不大所以肚子不明显。。。正好男人生孩子的话胎儿太大也生不出来吧_(:з」∠)_。。。


End file.
